The Wolf
by Hawksword0
Summary: Issei was the strongest of Rias servants. But, he didn't rise to the top alone. This is Hael, the third bishop, version of Issei 's tale.
1. The End

**A/N:This is an attempt to make a decent Highschool Dxd fic. I love this series, but there are so little stories on the site. So, I figured I try my hand. Remember, I'm always looking for advice how to improve my writing. Now, enjoy the show!**

Waking up with a pounding headache, I pressed back against the alley's battered mortar wall. The sound of clattering weapons hit my ear, so I popped an eye open.  
Sure enough, a small gang ha surrounded me. The kids had various tattoos, which I had nothing against, and multiple earrings. The only thing connecting them was a red bandana tied to their biceps.  
The leader stepped forward, brandishing a short tanto. "Believe this is your turf, punk?"  
Sighing, I stood up, my leather jacket scraping across the wall. I was rather plainly dressed, a leather jacket covering the white dress shirt that long since served its purpose, and jeans. They obviously were not expecting my height, or bulk. I stood a solid six feet with several additional inches giving a helping hand. Add my decent muscle size, and several of the japs were having second thoughts. Still the leader wasn't as easily intimidated. Pity.  
When he thrust forward, I whipped my hands up, slapping the blade one way and his hand the other. I caught his punch easily. A demonic smile filling my face, I stretched my free hand, my fingerless leather gloves squeaking.  
My fist caught his eye just right, giving him a bit of air. Before he could crash, I caught him. Kicking in his knee, I stared down at him.  
On his knees, he was a lot more cooperative, screaming, "Please no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
Ignoring the repeated ramblings, I stepped around him, and slammed my hand into his face, rendering him unconscious. His little band had scattered, but a few were left. I tossed them their boss, and moments later they were gone as well.  
My headache was reminding me of my stupid alcohol involved adventure last night. I could hear the wall calling me, a siren song of sweet slumber. Just as I began to return to the paradise of sleep, I could feel a presence, like when you close your eyes and your friend leans over you.  
Without opening my eyes, I roughly said, "Go away."  
A voice obviously female floated out. "Hael, we have come to vanquish you. It will be easy if you submit, for both of us."  
Soon as those words registered in my brain, I was on my feet, prepared to fight. A few points on my back lit up, hidden beneath the layer of leather, as I scanned what they had for fighters.  
A little girl, I doubt stood above five feet, a feminine looking blond boy, a average looking Asian boy, and lastly a dark haired girl. They were all dressed in school uniforms, including the red headed leader issuing commands.  
"Yuto, give him a taste of a knight's power." With that, the girly dude shot off, coming straight for me. Letting the runes in my knuckles empower, I barely managed to deflect the blade, energy arcing between my fists.  
Fading out of sight like a ghost, he reappeared in front of me. "Hmm," he dematerialized the blade, answering where it came from, "You're faster than I expected. You also have more tricks than I was expecting."  
I stood silent, my runic magic absently manifesting itself as small arcs of energy. He grinned as another blade appeared in his hand. This time, I caught the blade between my thumb and forefinger.  
Before he could strike again, I went offensive, throwing strikes like wild. Expecting simple punches, he was caught off guard by the rush of air and power past his guard. Doubling over for a brief moment, he missed my open hand swishing downwards, creating a razor sharp crescent.  
His blade caught it, deflecting it with a sound of two blades screeching. I was semi prepared as he swung his blade up from its position across his back. The rune on the back of my hand glowed a bright green as I parried the blade.  
Yet, I was ignorant. Another blade pierced my lower abdomen, a crippling strike to an average person. Too bad I'm a long way removed from average.  
I roared as I locked my hand around his throat. High in the air, soon he was slammed back down. I jerked him up, only to pummel him, my fist putting small holes in him that the early morning light gently passed through.  
"Koneko, help Yuuto!" The red headed leaders scream went ignored. My focus was on this fast little bugger I was strangling. That made me unaware of the smallest member running up behind me. I was plenty aware though when she lifted me. Her hands were unnaturally strong, pinning my arms like I was wrapped in steel beams.  
She hurled me, directly at the wall I had spent the day lounging. The old mortar couldn't handle the force, so I was buried under a pile of rubble.  
"Buchou, why was that necessary?"  
Buchou, who I assumed to be the ringleader, answered her cronie with, "Because rogue devils threaten not only our existence, but humans at large as well."  
That set me off. Focusing power through nearly every tattoo across my body, I snapped. Coming out of my inprisonment, I suppose I looked crazy, with my whole body growing, my five o'clock stubble, and rage pouring off me.  
Focusing on the source of my anger, I yelled, "I'm not a devil!"  
Knowing these fools were the same as all the others Astratoth had sent my way made my life easier.  
As my sword jumped into existence, I immediately embedded it in the asphalt. The jagged crystal spires that came within inches of taking their lives put their crosshairs on me again.  
Stepping forward, the dark haired girl giggled. "Oh my, aren't you the toughest little thing? Want to test it?"  
I watched the energy come snaking down as I tried to free my blade. The first bolt was horrible, every nerve in my body telling my brain that they did not approve of lightning zapping them. The second strike put me on my knees. My ancient magic had failed when her first attack hit, but it wasn't done yet. I felt the rush as my body grew a second skin, the dual origins of it glowing brightly on my biceps. This time the lightning ricocheted off, nearly taking the boy who had been observing this mess of a confrontation.  
Ignoring my fried nerve ending screaming profanities at me, I shakily rose, using the shattered blade I freed as a crutch, the floating tip threatening to destabilize me at any moment.  
Unfortunately, my enemies had fared far better than me. Every one of them was standing, barely anything for damage. I, on the other hand, could barely stay up, the blonde boy's sword still protruding from my gut. Wrenching it free, I powered a few healing runes, but it still hurt like a bitch. Flesh knitting together in moments is not pleasant, least for me.  
"So are you a devil?" The average looking boy's question made me chuckle.  
Before I could respond, a authoritative voice washed over us. "Tsk, tsk. I expected better from you Hael. If a few teenagers were all it takes to end you, I would have done it earlier."  
Snarling, I mentally prepared to rip that demon apart. "You son of a bitch! Of course you here, manipulating dumb suckers as usual."  
His answer was light spear aimed, oddly enough, not at me but the girl who was in charge, which, promptly missed due the dark haired teen tackling his commander.  
Realizing we weren't enemies, the blond, Yuto, and I shot off. Slashing with both hand and blade, I had barely embedded my crystalline blade in one of the fallen angels when Yuto yelled, in a cheerful voice, "Most kills wins!"  
Laughing, I threw my sword, the life energy I had let it absorb rushing out as it whipped, turning it into a spinning implement of death. On the other hand, the young warrior was carving his way through the dark winged angels, an European straight sword in each hand.  
Add in the flocks of fallen plummeting from the lightning permeating the air, and the poor fools used as living ammunition against their fellows, we were decimating Astaroth's personal army.  
Breaking off, I caught a glimpse of the devil preparing some form of magic. It appeared he planned to take the red headed girl out, and whatever Astaroth wants, I don't.

Bashing my way through fallen angels, I saw my chance and lunged, sending the redhead scrambling to the floor, safe and sound.  
When I landed, I instantly knew I had screwed up, royally. My runes had begun to flicker, dying off. Sure enough, I had managed to get impaled several times! One of the demonic spears had gone through my heart, and the other had struck the same spot I had just healed. The rest were sticking out of my chest, looking eerily like a pincushion.  
Collapsing, I rolled over, lying on my back. Using what remained of my strength, I tore the spears out. They clattered to the side as I tossed them away.  
Looking past the devils that had crowded around me, I saw Astaroth and his lackeys fleeing. That bastard! He gives me a mortal blow then leaves?  
As color started to bleed out, I realized I was probably one of, if not the last runemasters. So, my craft will die with me?  
Finally, it all went black. I, Hael Ydarkisa, had died.


	2. Resurgence

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. I wrote this story in attempt to try a new spin on the classic OC tale, and I hope you enjoy. Should there be anything that I messed up on, or if you have any comments or criticism, please tell me. Otherwise, please turn off all cellular devices and enjoy the show!**

I jolted up. Wait a moment. I looked down, seeing the various tattoos woven between self done runes, the several scars from use of the healing rune, and the lack of clothing. I was confused as a regular joe attempting rocket science.  
I was sure I had died. That part was crystal clear. But where I was now, that was the confusing part. I glanced around, noting the spartan decor. There was the bed that I was laying in, a small dresser, and a rug just before the door. The room was small, but it was average.  
This wasn't what I expected the afterlife to be. Sure, I was somewhat expecting a fiery hell permeated with the smell of brimstone, and the screams of sinners, or a bright shiny heaven filled with fat little angels working their way across the sky. I wasn't expecting a plain house that wouldn't look out of place anywhere in Japan.  
Maybe, I started to reason to myself, this is where souls waited till they were judged. That little thought had me fearing the small wood door. Ancient wisdom of 'Curiosity killed the cat' had me hesitant to open the door.  
But suddenly I had an epiphany. Curiosity may kill the cat, but if the cat's already dead, there isn't much curiosity could do. Call the Ghostbusters maybe, but I was pretty solid. I wouldn't fit in a vacuum. Probably.  
With that, I leaned up to thin door, listening for any unusual noises. Hearing nothing, I threw open the door, revealing a little greeting room. I glanced around, double checking to make sure I hadn't opened a portal to hell.  
When I noticed the shower tucked away, I quickly sniffed myself. Holding back a gag, I notice my clothes hanging haphazardly on the wall. That decided it. Dead or not, I didn't want to smell like I had rolled around with pigs. I hopped in the shower.

When I stepped out, I snatched my clothes off the hanger. Quickly dressing myself, I saw the door leading out. I opened it. Covering my eyes, I watched the kids talking, having fun, as they walked to school.  
So, I guess that means I was brought back. I scratched my head, wondering how it happened. Sighing, my manners profusely urging me to thank whoever saved my ass from eternal damnation, I realized I had plenty of time to kill. Might be worth it to add that new rune mark I discovered.

That led to me nearly naked, lying on the couch in little more than my skivvies, inking myself when the devil kids returned. The introductions began once all clothing was on.  
I found me a comfortable place leaning against the wall. Bringing tea, the dark haired set the tea set then sat back, next to the red headed leader. The two boys were lounging on the opposite couch, glancing back over their shoulders at me. The freakishly strong little girl was munching some chips leaning over the couch.  
Speaking up, the red headed started. "I am Rias Gremory, king of this peerage. Pleased to meet you...?" She trailed off, asking silently for my name.  
I sighed, and then resettled myself. "Hael, Hael Ydarkisa."  
"Nice to meet you Hael."  
The blonde offered his hand, which I shook quickly. "I'm Yuto , Rias's knight. You're pretty good in a fight."  
I raise my eyebrow. I had throttled him, and he complements me? "Same to you." It was all I could think of.  
Hearing someone clearing their throat, we both turned to the boss. She was waiting with her arms crossed. "I'm curious Hael. It seemed our encounter wasn't the first time you interacted with devils. How long have you know of our existence?"  
Thinking through the years of running away from Astaroth made me chuckle grimly. "I don't know the exact amount, but it was some time after my seventeenth birthday. I've been running ever since then."  
The dark haired boy whistled. "That's quite some time. You're in your early twenties right?"  
Nodding, I replied, "Yeah, I'm twenty-four."  
Realizing my whole reason for being here had been forgotten, I asked Rias, "How may I repay you for saving my life?"  
"No worries. You'll have plenty of opportunities to repay me as my servant." As soon as the words left her mouth my body lit up like it was the Fourth of July. The life based runes located on my hands were glowing especially bright.  
Feeling a blade rest just below my throat, I turned my head. Rias knight was rather calm considering I was force choking his master. But his blade didn't make me release the Gremory girl.  
I suddenly felt unadulterated pain ripple across my head. In that instant, I crumpled to the floor. Distantly, I heard Rias struggling to put air back in her lungs. Struggling to get up, a second wave smashed into me. The sheer agony had me dazed.  
After it had subsided just as quickly as it began, I managed to latch onto the coffee table. Hearing laughter I gave me best evil eye to the dark haired girl who was laughing away.  
"Did you really expect that Kings have no way to deal with disobedient servants?" My silence that followed was misunderstood. She took it as a no, not the 'go die in a hole' it was meant as. She continued, "That my friend, was a neural shock. The evil piece inside you gives her direct access to that little trick." Well, that was perfect. The last thing in this world I wanted to be was a devil.  
Rias smoothed over her uniform. "Enough taunting Akeno. Let's not try to piss off our new member eh?" She gave me an appraising glance. "He seems more than capable of causing mayhem."  
From my position on the small table I growled. My voice was much stronger than my body at that moment. "I've not the best at history, but I'm pretty sure slavery is a long outdated practice."  
Wanting to appear tougher than I felt, I pushed myself to a standing position, wobbling slightly. Holding my hands up, I spoke, "Thank you for saving my life, but if you want my life as payment," I settled into a defensive crouch, "you'll just have to take it."  
The following seconds were tense. The amount of magic energy was huge. I was quickly addressing the threat level of each person.  
Glancing at the teens that could probably destroy me if they dog piled their attacks, I dropped my hands. Turning to go out the door, I threw a last barb. "Rias, I rather have died on my feet, then to continue living on my knees."  
With that, I exited the small building. I walked straight, ignoring the odds looks I was drawing from the teenagers.  
Right as the gate was in grasp, I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. Whipping around, I stared at the boy I had snagged. It was the average looking boy struggling in my grip. He was the last one I expected had enough balls to stop me.  
Loosing my grip on him slightly, my voice snarled, caught up to my body in strength. "Just what are you doing?"  
Instead of struggling, he spoke, "Buuchou isn't bad. She really is a nice person."  
Ah, so he wanted to defend his master. "No one who takes another person's freedom is good. There is a reason several wars have been fought for people's rights"  
That made him shake his head. "Buchou isn't like that! She pretty much lets you do what you want."  
In that moment, it struck me that I was having a rather casual conversation, holding the other person a foot off the ground. Letting him drop, my visions shifted to just outside the gates. It was freedom.  
Just in that moment he spoke, "We are also going after another rogue devil." I turned so fast it was probably just a blur to him. "I thought you might want to come. To make sure it really is a devil."  
He was honest. I liked that. Glancing out into the street, I told him, "I'll definitely be coming. What's your name again?"  
We struck up quite the conversation on the way back. Issei was still a pretty good guy, and I was determined not to let the bastards ruin his life they did mine.

"So...what exactly are we doing here?" Glancing around at the dilapidated building surrounding us, I couldn't help but fear a sneak attack.  
Rias had accepted the fact I would serve, but this was the trail. Should she prove to be the monster I knew her to be, not only would I leave her service in that instance, but I would spend the rest of my life trying to bring her down.  
"The rogue Vaizor lives here. We need to be the ones to deal with her; after all, she is in our jurisdiction."  
I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Rogue devil was a relatively broad term from my experience. Ranging from human, like my previous existence, to horrible man devouring beasts.  
My new archenemy added, "This is also a test, to see your strength."  
Glaring at Akeno, I asked, "Why do you need to test me? You fought me. Isn't that enough?"  
Both her and Rias shook their heads. Rias gave me my answer as we neared the destination. "Not only do you have an Evil Piece boosting your powers, your's was special."  
Curious, I asked, "What was special?"  
Stopping, Rias looked me over. "When I went to revive you, it was revealed that the piece was a mutant. To be exact, it split. One stayed with me, and the other entered you."  
"Creepy." I was speaking about both that little detail and the old warehouse we had come upon.  
When the others stopped before they neared the old building, I assumed I was to enter it alone. Letting the energy flow through my life rune, I felt the age of the wood weakening it as I dragged my hand along the door frame.  
Throwing open the doors, revealing the inky darkness inside it, I called out, "Vaizor, I want to talk to you. Mind coming out?" Waiting for a response, I dropped my hands. Seeing a flash of red, I barely managed to activate the stone rune. I crashed through the old wooden doors, sending splinters everywhere. I rolled till I managed to catch my balance, sliding back on my feet.  
The demonic lady clopped out. Yes, clopped. Her lower half was some sort of equine, while her nude upper half sported some of the longest, and deadliest looking fingernails I have ever saw.  
Her voice was accentuated by her groping of herself. "Hmm," she looked me over, letting her tongue that would make Kiss jealous roll over her blood red lips. "You'll make quite the snack, little one. Time to fry you!"  
Red energy started to coalesce around her nipple. I'll be perfectly honest, I stood there like a jackass and took that second shot, finding breast lasers plain ridiculous.  
After I recovered, I heard Rias yell not at me, but to Issei, "Hael is a bishop. That means his magic should be stronger. That's a bishop's power, high level magic."  
True to her words, my tattoos' strengths seemed to be stronger. My old shield would have never taken a blast like that and not even lost a slight bit of power. It was merely a third rank mark, nowhere as large or complex like some off the other runes, yet it was behaving like it was two or three classes stronger.  
Flexing my knuckles, I grinned. Deciding to test the water, I let the energy flow through me. My senses sharpened, I shot forward, my speed letting me slid past the demonic devil's spear like nails. I watched as her hand brushed past me, ripping apart the concrete like it was tissue paper seemingly in slow motion. It seems the new level of the hummingbird distorted my sense of time.  
Feeling strength bleed into my limbs along with liquid fire, I leapt in the air, punching Vaizor's side. The blood hissed as it touched the flames that burst from where I struck.  
The monster roared, screaming, "You little maggot! I'm going to enjoy ripping your skin off you in a bag of salt! Your screams will be music to my ears!"  
Dashing to the entrance, I dropped my center of gravity. My eyes closed, I taunted the beast. "I don't have anything to worry from you."  
That officially pissed her off. Charging towards me, she held out her nails to skewer me.  
However, the moment her nails would have touched me, I shot into the air. Drawing my sword out of the void it slumbered in, I concentrated both the crystal's innate shadow magic, and let the life out of my hand. It bled into the beam, forming a dangerous mixture with the preexisting magic. My blade cut easily, but not cleanly.  
She continued to barrel forward, till her body, cliché as it seems, split in half, the edges jagged. Her innards started to spill out, letting blood and other bodily fluids free.  
Sheathing my blade into its home, I asked, "And how do you plan to take care of this mess?"  
The reddish black magic that shot out of the King's hand was answer enough. Not a single trace remained of the crazy demoness.  
I rubbed the small amount of facial hair I had accumulated from recent disregard for shaving, and consciousness. She could do that? Why didn't she do it from the beginning on me? Certainly would have made that brawl short.  
As the power fled my body, the congratulations began.  
"Nice finish with that sword."  
"Whoa, how did you do that?"  
Grinning, the rush still producing endorphins, I pulled off my right glove. "See that tattoo, the one that's green?" I asked. Nodding their heads, I let power flow through it, making the ink glow the color of leaves in the middle of summer. "These, and all the other tattoos, for the most part, are runes."  
Issei asked, "So where are the patterns from?"  
I smirked. I knew the kid wasn't an idiot. "The patterns come from the ley lines the object or action leaves behind." Yanking my shirt over my shoulders, I faced away from him. "The ones on my fist are the marks of life working to survive. The big spiral is the mark of a rock splitting a river."  
Rias remarked, "Makes sense. However, why hasn't it been discovered earlier? You just have to make a design?"  
My head shook. "No, it's not that simple. You have to know what the mark does for it to work. You can't just draw a design. You have to know what it does, and focus on that idea for the power to activate."  
"Ah," she said, the idea clicking in her head. "Well, what's the verdict, Hael?"  
I turned to her, puzzled. "What in the name of God are you talking about?" I winced at the sudden onset of pain in my head.  
Snarling, I growled, "Why did you use that shock on me?"  
Her face conveyed her anxiety as she quickly raised her hands in a gesture of peace. "It was using the name of The Lord that caused you pain."  
I tested it, thinking a halfhearted, if that, prayer. Sure enough the migraine strengthened. Rubbing my temple, I asked, "You were saying?"  
She had this smirk on her face, the kind that someone gets right before they get what they want. "I simply want to know if we devils are the evil you believed us to be. Or maybe you judged unfairly?"  
I locked eyes with her. She definitely was comfortable with being the focus of attention. I'll admit, this proved that sometimes the devils did good. But images of Astaroth, and, no pun intended, the living hell he made my life kept flashing into my mind.  
Waiting for my decision, Rias looked at ease. That prompted me to make this a two way street. "Fine, under two conditions."  
Raising her eyebrows, the King asked, "Depends, what you are asking for?"  
I should have known she wouldn't just agree. All the same, I laid down my demands. "First, I'm a free man. I'll aid you, but if it's against my morals I won't hesitate to stand against you." Rias nodded, which surprised me. Wanting to keep this streak going, I hurried with the second request. "Astaroth has been ruining lives for much longer than we've both been around. I know your house and his share rank. I want an investigation on him."  
Laughing, she asked, "Is that all? I wouldn't dream of controlling you. That be like trying to tame a lion. As for the investigation, that was set in motion as soon as we returned. He did attempt to assassinate me after all."  
Nodding approvingly, I folded my arms. "Deal."  
"Welcome to the group."  
Looking around at the faces that surround me, I couldn't help but smile on the inside. Definitely not the worst I could do. Hopefully, they followed my rules. I had no desire to act on my promise, but I would if I need to.


End file.
